Sleep Talking
by Scyrie
Summary: Germany can't stand it when Italy sleeps in his bed- and yet the idiot insists on doing so! He puts up with it hardly just this once- and finds out that Italy talks in his sleep...


Germany stood behind Italy and pulled his shirt on for him. Rolling his eyes, he straightened out the brunette's collar. "…there," he growled.

Italy bounced and giggled, turning around and hugging Germany tightly. "Oh thank you, Germany! I'll make you a big bowl of pasta as a thank you!" he exclaimed.

Raising a hand, Germany shook his head. "…no that's alright, Italy. Just calm down…" he instructed. Getting the overly-happy brunette to stop being so hyper was always a challenge, especially when it was this early in the morning.

Still giggling, Italy tilted his head cutely. "Then I'll give you a kiss!" he deiced. Standing up on his tip-toes, he put his hands on the blonde's chest, trying to give him a kiss but failing, as their height differences were too different and the German didn't even attempt to try and kiss him.

Rolling his eyes, Germany walked past Italy, going downstairs. "…no thank you, Italy."

Italy pouted at Germany, crossing his arms but nodding. Skipping after the taller man down the stairs, he smiles brightly at him. "You should want a kiss from me! And you said we have a day off! Right?"

Nodding and raising an eyebrow at Italy, Germany sat down on a couch. "…yes… why don't you go rest?" he suggested, simply trying to get the Italian away from him.

Italy hopped onto the couch right next to Germany, giggling and not getting his hint to buzz off. "Because you always get angry that I don't wear any clothes when I nap! But everyone in Italy does it, why don't you, Germany?"

Sighing quietly, Germany stares intently at the bottle of vodka Russia had left, seriously considering getting wasted so he wouldn't have to deal with the annoying brunette. "It is improper to be without clothes," he snarled, tapping his foot.

Italy tilted his head, giggling once more. "You're really funny, Germany! It's not improper, it's comfy!" Looking down, he noticed Germany's foot-tapping. "Oh… I made you mad?"

Glaring at Italy with narrowed eyes, Germany curls his lip. "Yes… go to sleep, Italy, with your clothes _on_ in _your_ bedroom."

The brunette pouted, attempting to cute his way out of it. "But your room is better, Germany!"

The blonde shook his head, rolling his eyes again. "…Italy. Your bedroom, not mine."

Although pouting even more, Italy nodded. "Okay, okay…" he mumbled. Getting up off the couch, he trotted upstairs, carefully slipping into Germany's bedroom. Stripping down to just his underwear in case the German discovered him, he slipped into the blonde's bed, cuddling his pillow.

Germany, sighing relieved-ly, searched for his reading glasses. Unable to find them, the blonde goes upstairs and checks his room for them. At first, he didn't notice the sleeping bundle on his bed, but when he did, he couldn't help but shout. "Italy, you have five seconds to get out!"

Italy opened a sleepy eye at Germany, yawning. "But whyyy?" he whined. "I'm'a so comfy, Germany… and I was already asleep… and your bed is nice and big…"

Growling, Germany crossed his arms. "You now have four seconds to leave, Italy," he snapped, but no longer shouting at the stupid moron.

The short brunette sat up, furrowing his eyebrows upwards, trying to cute his way out of everything again. Bending his legs outwards, he rested his hands between his knees, lowering his eyelids. "Please, Germany?"

Growling louder and almost seething, Germany curls his nose. "…put your clothes on and you can sleep in here."

Giggling, Italy springs out of the bed and wraps his arms around Germany. "Will you sleep with me if I do, Germany?" he asked, not realizing the double meaning to his words.

Curling his lip now, Germany scowled at the possible second purpose of the words. "I suppose. Just do not touch me…!"

Nuzzling into Germany's chest, the Italian nodded. "I won't, Germany! Unless I have a nightmare…"

Rolling his eyes, Germany puts a hand on Italy's chest, forcefully shoving him off and onto the bed. "Don't have a nightmare."

Italy squeaked at the rough action, but pulled his shirt and pants back on, smiling at Germany. "It only happens if'a I get cold, but I shouldn't if I'm'a with you!"

Sighing, Germany crossed his arms, waiting for Italy to get dressed once more. As soon as the brunette was fully-clothed, he got into his bed, nearly hurling at the thought of sleeping with Italy- both meanings implied. The brunette curled up next to him, getting as close as he possibly could, ever-smiling.

"Thank you, Germany!"

Germany simply closed his eyes, brooding. Closing his eyes as well, Italy shrugged, asleep within seconds. He didn't even notice as the blonde put a hand on his shoulder, pushing him away slightly.

"Nnnh…" Italy mumbled, his soft smile fading into a slightly frown. "Don't leave me, Germany…" He reached out, asleep the whole while, clinging to Germany's sleeve like an abandoned child.

Raising an eyebrow, Germany looked down at Italy, sighing again. He pulled his lips into a line, unsure how to make a bad dream into a good one, hoping that letting the Italian cling to his sleeve would be good enough.

"…I, uh… won't leave you, Italy?" he tried, his voice soft and almost loving.

The brunette moved, encircling his arms around one of Germany's, nuzzling against him cutely. His features slowly transformed back into a smile as he muttered some unintelligible words in Italian. A while later though, Germany perfectly understood what the Italian said.

"I… love you…Germany…"

Blushing just a light pink, Germany looked around his room, as if searching for anything that might be recording or watching. Leaning down, he kissed Italy's forehead softly. "I… I love you too, Italy…"


End file.
